


Come What May

by Jutschina



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: It's Grantaire's birthday, he's celebrating with his friends, and Enjolras decides to sing for him at karaoke.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you know why! ([.....](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFay0SVFxVI))

"This one's on the house. Happy Birthday, R!"

The barkeeper, a girl called Éponine (Grantaire knew her pretty well thanks to many nights of getting wasted at the _Musain Music Bar_ ), winked at him and put a round of shots on the table.

It was the 6th of June, Grantaire's birthday. He was celebrating with his friends, the ABC squad, including their fierce leader (a title which the man holding it pretended to hate but R knew that he actually kinda liked it), Enjolras. _His_ Enjolras.

Even today, especially today, Grantaire could barely take his eyes of the man. This month also marked the anniversary of their first date, almost a year ago now.

"Come on, R, since when are you the one to miss out on a drink?", Feuilly joked and poked him in the side. The amis had already raised their shot glasses and were looking at him expectantly. Cracking a smile, Grantaire raised his as well, and they cheered and drank.

"And coming up next: Enjolras -- ooh, a musical guy, are we? Enjolras, where are you?"

R turned his head in surprise to look at the small stage which, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, belonged to musicians or stand-up comedians. The Saturdays, however, were the karaoke nights, and the host in his extravagant, colorful suit had just called out Enjolras' name.

"When did you sign up for a song?", Grantaire asked his boyfriend, astonishment in his voice.

"Surprise, surprise", Enjolras replied with a grin, pressed a kiss on R's cheek and walked up to the stage. He was tottering a bit, slightly tipsy like all of them.

"There he is!", the host called out and handed Enjolras a microphone. "You'll be singing 'Come What May'?"

Enjolras nodded and, as the music started playing, added: "This one's for my boyfriend."

A shiver ran through Grantaire's body. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends clapping and cheering. Combeferre pulled out his phone and started filming. "Your boyfriend's a sweet fucker and he knows it", he said and winked.

Then, Enjolras started singing and the rest of the world faded out of existence.

_"Never knew I could feel like this,_  
_Like I've never seen the sky before,_  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_  
_Everyday, I love you more and more"_

Enjolras' eyes were locked with Grantaire's. He was smiling, so deep and bright and proud. The world was them and nothing else, and R couldn't take it anymore.

His view blurred with tears, and there was a buzzing sound in his ears, so loud that it almost drowned out Enjolras' voice.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring,_  
_But I'll love you until the end of time"_

And what a voice it was: Perfect even though Enjolras did not hit all the right notes, pure because he was singing for R, and R alone, and the voice of an angel was burning into Grantaire's heart.

_Why? Why does he torture me like this?, he wondered. Why does he bother when I am unworthy of every second of his attention, let alone his--- Why does he torture me like this?_

Grantaire did not know what to feel, how to feel. Happy, lucky Grantaire. Miserable, unworthy Grantaire.

_"I will love you until my dying day_  
_Come what may"_

Applause. His friends were talking, laughing, joking; one of them patted R's back and asked something but the latter still was paralyzed and could not respond.

Eventually, Grantaire blinked away the tears until his view cleared a bit. Enjolras was walking up to them, no, up to _him_ , and gently kissed him before he even knew what was happening. As the crowd started cheering, Enjolras hugged him and whispered, “Happy Birthday, _mon amour_. I love you.“

Grantaire held him tight as if he had to reassure himself that the blonde man in the red jacket -- the same that he'd worn to their first proper date -- was really there, not just an apparition conjured up by a drunk mind.

Soon, they were back to talking, laughing, drinking, and Grantaire did the best he could to smile and be happy -- but the song had crawled under his skin and moved him to the core. Ferre pointed towards him with a grin: "Should've seen his face when you were up there, Enjolras! He was standing there like frozen, I was starting to get worried!"

Laughter all around; Grantaire joined in, shaking his head and avoiding the others' eyes -- "Just surprised to hear our fierce leader sing like that, is all -- 'scuse me, back in a minute, I need, ah,..."

He got up awkwardly and headed in the general direction of the restroom. But the noise in the bar was too much all of a sudden, he felt delirious -- fresh air was what he needed. He climbed the narrow staircase, squeezed past a couple making out, opened the door and stumbled out into the night.

He was greeted by a rough wind that was unexpectedly cold for June. But the breeze calmed him down, and he looked up to find the sky clear and black. The _Musain Music Bar_ was located in a narrow alley without streetlamps, and after his eyes had adjusted to the dark, R even discovered a few stars on the firmament.

"Beautiful night", he commented although there was nobody there to hear it. The cool wind started to dry the tears on his cheeks and made him shiver.

For a short moment, the muffled noise from the bar grew louder as the door was being opened and closed again.

Enjolras approached him, slowly, hands in his pockets. "Thought you'd be here. Too much?"

Grantaire sighed, grinned and shook his head in lack of a better response.

_U n w o r t h y_

"Nah, it's just... that was a silly song, right?"

Enjolras looked at him plainly. "I mean every word of it."

R chuckled and nodded slowly as if trying to shrug the matter off -- but he couldn't. And then, there was no holding back: He started to cry -- trying to turn away from his boyfriend in one moment but caught in his embrace in the next. Enjolras held him tight and gently caressed his back.

Finally, Grantaire managed to speak again though his words were interrupted by his sobs: "I -- need -- to know -- why me? How could _you_ \-- ever -- choose -- _me_? I am nothing! I am -- not worthy -- one minute of your time!"

Enjolras drew him in even closer. "Hey, hey! What are you talking about? Not worthy? Oh, you fool! I love you, Grantaire - I. Love. You. Just do. There's no 'why' to it, no reason nor any other attachment!"

"But you are so... _good_!" Grantaire shook his head and struggled to free himself from the embrace. "You're an activist. You fight for... human rights, and environmental protection, and political causes, and you're just out there, making a difference, trying to make the world a better place, and simply by being... _you_. Our fierce leader, right? When have I _ever_ done something so great and courageous, something that's worthy of you and your --- love?"

Enjolras had taken a step back during Grantaire's speech. Now, he approached him again; he took R's face into his hands and made the man look at him. "Oh. I could name a thousand great things you have done, Grantaire, believe me", he said in the most gentle voice. "But you know what's the best one? About one year ago, you came up to me -- in this exact alley even, d'you remember? -- and you asked me out on a date. That night, you were the brave one. You speak of me being courageous but I never had the courage for _that_."

Once again, Enjolras pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, R. Come what may."

Grantaire closed his eyes and gave in to the hug. And he believed Enjolras, maybe just for this moment, maybe from now on forever onwards -- he was in love, and he was being loved, and life was good.


End file.
